


Diplomatic Relations

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky Watcher's transition to Skyhold is less than ideal, but his interest in Cassandra offers an opportunity for better relations with the Avvar. Written for a kink-meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra watched Sky Watcher suspiciously as he glanced up, standing just past the gates of Skyhold. He stood still, letting the soldiers pass ahead of him.

"Surely you have seen the mountains before," She said sarcastically. 

"I am looking at my Mother," he explained, gesturing towards the clouds.

Cassandra looked up, watching a flock of birds pass overhead. Sky Watcher smiled and nodded his head.

"I thought this a place that claimed to hold her still, but I see that this part of her realm as any other. She sends me a sign that I am doing what she wishes me to."

"They are crows," Cassandra explained, rolling her eyes. "They are reporting to the spymaster, as you should be."

"They fly together," he replied, smirking. "I would not expect a low lander to see the Lady's ways. Count yourself lucky she did not reward your lack of trust by having one of her servants relieve themselves upon you."

Cassandra watched him walk off towards the castle, hearing Adaar chuckle behind her. She turned, seeing the Inquisitor walk towards the stairs. Cassandra followed her, grimacing.

"What are we doing with him?" She complained. "He is no ambassador and a heathen. He cannot hold a sword and he may be plagued with demons. Inquisitor, I trust your judgment, but-"

Adaar put her hand on her shoulder and Cassandra grew quiet.

"We need all the help we can get," she insisted. "You'll barely see him as it is. If he turns out to be possessed, I'll let you throw him off the mountain yourself. If you can lift him."

Cassandra scowled and followed her into the castle.

***

Sky Watcher knelt in the ground beside her, his large fingers gently brushing the earth from the roots of the plant. Adaar watched him as he plucked the very tips before his magic helped it grow back in place. He brushed the dirt back around it and murmured a few quick words before standing again.

"Crush it with elfroot and boil it until it grows red," he instructed. "It will help ease the pain of the soldiers. It expands the body, helping blood flow quicker. The muscles will heal."

"You could have just told the healers this," Adaar reminded. "You don't have to call me out to the garden every time someone needs something."

"They do not trust me," Sky Watcher said. "They assume everything I advise is poison. It softens it if you suggest it. They trust their leader better than a stranger." 

"You should spend time with them further," Adaar advised. "Teach them not to fear you. There is much you can teach them."

"You are not afraid of me?" Sky Watcher laughed. "Perhaps you should be. Do they not teach you of the fierce Avvar in the Free Marches?"

"I'm Qunari," she joked. "Not much scares us. Come with me. Let us go see my surgeons. Perhaps they will be less afraid if I hold their hands."

***

Cassandra cried out, trying to not move. Iron Bull panicked, picking her up and carrying her.

"I can walk, you oaf!" She shouted at him. "You broke my arm, not my leg!"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," he said hurriedly. "We'll get you a healer, right now, I'm so sorry! I really thought you had me! I never break your defense!"

Cassandra scowled as they got into the surgery and Bull put her down on a bed. A few healers came over, examining how to pin the bone back together, all while Cassandra tried not to cry. She hated people seeing her cry.

She heard an exasperated groan and the surgeons were pushed aside. She saw Sky Watcher standing before her. She bit her lip as his rough hands touched her broken skin.

"Witch hazel and ghoul's beard," he advised. "And get me some fresh bandages. Go on, now, all of you."

The two surgeons hesitated before going out. Sky Watcher shooed Iron Bull out, leaving them relatively alone. Sky Watcher murmured under his breath before touching her skin again. She grimaced as she felt the magic tingle through his fingers. She had been healed by a mage before, but this felt different, felt...almost soft. The pain faded and she glanced up, seeing the light change in his eyes. She panicked and backed up.

"Do not be afraid," a voice murmured, but not his. The tone shifted back into his own voice as he asked, "Are you in pain?"

"What did you just do, abomination?" She shrieked.

"A spirit entered my body, only for a moment," he replied. "Only to aid my own strength. I felt the fear and pain in your body and the Spirit of Compassion removed it from you while I repaired the damage."

Cassandra realized the tightness in her chest had faded, the tautness of her shoulders relaxed. The adrenaline faded from her body. She flexed her arm and felt she could move her fingers, even if it still hurt to do so.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Seeker," he teased. "Even if the Spirit wanted your body, it would not be able to cross. Your will is too strong and I have the skills to expel it from my own."

The healers came back in and Sky Watcher took the materials, showing them how to grind the herbs together. They watched bitterly as he applied the poultice to her arm, tying it around lightly. He said a few words softly before letting go. 

Cassandra stood and walked out, holding her arm to her side. The Inquisitor had to be warned about this.

***

Adaar sat wearily behind her desk, leaning into her arm as Vivienne continued her rant, her arms crossed. Several others waited behind her. 

"He had frightened every sister out of the Andrastian shrine and put a necklace of dragonthorn around her neck to ward off a bereskarn he claims is hunting him in his dreams. He then chants at them loudly and has preformed several rites at the site...many of them are without clothes."

Solas jumped in. "And he has completely taken over the garden. One cannot step two feet without passing into a patch of dangerous plants that would be poisonous in the wrong hands or intoxicating if prepared correctly. He has also...defaced my mural."

Master Dennet called out, "And he has let a wolf loose in the Keep! It keeps terrifying the horses but whenever I try to shoo it away, that big hulk of a barbarian keeps hitting me with his staff!"

Cullen said, "He has been antagonizing the Templars as well...but many seem to be doing much better with their lyrium cravings since he suggested black lotus powder in their canteens..."

Josephine added in, "He has also been...disrupting many of our noble guests. They do not take kindly to his less than subtle views about the current King."

Mother Giselle said, "He has been sitting at the back of Chantry services and laughing when he does not agree with the sermon. I have not found the strength to ask him to leave."

Cassandra concluded, "The man has been nothing but a nuisance. Inquisitor, if you do not deal with him soon..."

"I'll go talk to him," Adaar promised, standing up.

She ignored the others as she walked out of her office, slamming the door behind her. She went out towards the gardens, finding them running as wild as she had been warned. To her surprise, Sky Watcher was sitting in the grass, his legs crossed and his mask lying at his feet. Cole was sitting across from him, his hat laid down to the side.

"I feel their stares more since I returned from Redcliffe," Cole murmured. "Hate, pain, but now...now I understand less and less. It is like relearning to breathe and it hurts so much. I thought it would feel more real, but I feel like I am just pretending. I have taken a body further into service when I should have left it."

"You are no demon, child," Sky Watcher said softly. "You came into a human host to protect it and he has accepted you in return. You do not trespass in this body, you are part of it now."

Cole looked up at him doubtfully but Sky Watcher held him at arm's length.

"Among my people, you would be a blessing, Cole. Do not doubt yourself among these lowlanders. You are something that they cannot understand or appreciate. They are not worthy of your gift."

Sky Watcher held him as if he were a child, bringing him into his lap. Adaar watched him sing softly to Cole, Cole joining in quietly. Adaar did not have the heart to ruin the moment and turned around, walking back into the castle.

***

Eventually, the Avvar had worn Iron Bull down. Sky Watcher left his mask on the chair beside him, allowing the red-head to drink freely. Bull had drunk a lot of weird shit in his time, but whatever the shaman had added to his brew was doing his head in. He was still incredibly worried about his magic, as was Sera, but the two had agreed to get to know him better. Keep your enemies close, as they say.

Adaar sat across from the table, putting her cards down. At least the Boss would protect them if it all went south. 

Sky Watcher played his cards without speaking, still trying to learn the game. Cole rarely left his side, leaning in and advising which moves to make. Sera was too afraid of him to accuse him of cheating.

Adaar left after the hand, throwing in the last of her money before racing off to find Cassandra, who usually would spot her some more. Sky Watcher stood, offering to buy another pitcher. Bull almost felt a regular height when the Avvar walked around, the sheer bulk of him startling on a human. He drank the dredges of his glass before walking over to the bar and sitting beside him.

Sky Watcher glanced over and asked, "Has your assessment of me changed yet, Qunari? Or must I prove that I do not have in fact 'enough demons to fill every asshole in Skyhold'?"

Bull cleared his throat and Sky Watcher grinned. 

"You and I should be allies," Sky Watcher chuckled. "We are surrounded by Fereldens. You too come from a culture of warriors, even if you ignore the Gods. When your people finally come to our lands, we will be honored to strike you down."

"It seems unlikely," Bull joked. "My people do not do so well in the cold. We'll leave the south to you guys."

They both turned, hearing a group of Templars nearby, gesturing to the shaman. Sky Watcher ignored them, happy to take his pitcher.

"Let's go beat the little girl at her game," Sky Watcher said. "Then you and I can do some real drinking. I don't think someone that skinny would survive the rigors of the kelenher."

"I have no idea what the hell it is, but I want to try it."

Sky Watcher went back to the table and sat down. The group of Templars came towards them and Cole murmured, "They come in the night and take what they want, die before you touch them, worse than dogs, at least dogs know to beg."

"Ferelden," an Orleasian recruit called out, drunkenly, "you think you want to save some ale for the rest of us? I imagine you need to swim in it before you bed one of your women...can you tell the difference between them and your men or do you pull up their skirts and hope for the best?"

Bull turned but Sky Watcher touched his arm and continued to play.

"My friend Riley was nearly butchered by your chief," he continued. "Said you were going to string his intestines over your door and pray the birds ate them. Sick heathens, Fereldens. I'm surprised your people even survived the Blight. I thought you'd just welcome the darkspawn as your betters."

"You should go, Qunari," Sky Watcher said quietly. 

"Let's both get out of here," Bull argued. "Come on, we'll go drink somewhere else."

Sky Watcher turned and waited for the recruit to continue. Bull could see Adaar and Cassandra enter the tavern, both waiting by the door to watch the commotion. 

"The apostates were bad enough," he snarled. "At least they start off pure. I imagine your kind just come out of the womb corrupted with demons. Bet you slit your wrists just to start a fire, Ferelden."

"Call me Ferelden one more time," Sky Watcher warned, "and you will not leave this room alive."

"You wouldn't dare, Ferelden-"

Bull jumped up as Sky Watcher threw himself at the man, knocking him to the floor. Sky Watcher hit him across the jaw and broke his arm with one snap. The recruit cried out, clearly trying to smite him, but Sky Watcher burned his skin. 

"Enough!"

Adaar pulled the recruit off and Cassandra held Sky Watcher back, the shaman slowing his breath when her hands touched his skin. 

"My people have walked this earth from the beginning of time," Sky Watcher said angrily. "Your country lines matter not to me. When the people you called Fereldens came to my lands, they tried to butcher us. We went back into our homeland rather than kill you. This homeland, the Frostback Mountains, the land that you tread now. You are here because my people, the Avvar have allowed you to be here. Remember that when you insult a worshipper of the Lady of the Skies, the goddess that allows you to live in her realm, despite your ignorance. You may say what you like about me, even my kin, but do not compare us to the barbarians who invaded our homeland and murder my brothers and sisters. Call me Ferelden again and I will strike you from the face of this very earth."

Adaar ordered, "Sky Watcher, get back to the Keep. Now. Recruit Ferris, get to the barracks and report to your Commander."

Bull watched as Sky Watcher left, picking up his mask from the chair. He placed it on his head before allowing Cassandra to lead him out of the tavern. Bull could not help but nod to him. He liked a religious man who wasn't afraid to get into a fistfight.

***

Cassandra fumed at Sky Watcher, who seemed very proud of himself as they walked back towards the castle. 

"You should not have struck him," she chastised. 

"I represent the Avvar," he said. "As their ambassador, it is my duty to inform the lowlanders about any misunderstandings they have about my kind."

"That is bullshit," she said with a scowl. "You were looking for a fight."

"I have been here for weeks," he said with a sigh. "And without a fight or a tumble, my blood runs too hot, even in the cold air. So perhaps, unless, you are willing to provide an alternative..."

"You are foul," she grumbled. "Worse than the Iron Bull."

"It strikes me that you and I are similar in that regard, Andrastian," he chuckled. "Whenever you are mad, you seem to rush straight to your training dummy. Wouldn't it be better out in the forests, hunting your prey, fighting your enemy, flesh to flesh, bone to bone? Wouldn't it be better to take your lover in the grass, witnessed by the gods themselves, and not flagellate yourself every time you have a dirty thought?"

Cassandra blushed and said, "You are practically an animal. A wolf pretending to be a priest."

"I do have a story about that, but I usually tell it to toddlers. I have much better stories to tell an attractive woman, much more...explicit."

She pushed him away and he chuckled, grinning back at her.

"You mock me," she said, "and the Prophetess." 

"Your Andraste was once one of us," Sky Watcher reminded, "before she lost her way. She fought to protect my people just as much as the others living under Tevinter. She may have had some strange ideas about mating with gods and man's sinful nature, but she lived like one of us. I have lore of how she conceived each of her children, if you like. Some of the songs are quite beautiful."

"Now you're making things up," she grumbled.

"It is true," he chuckled, "but most of the stories are considered quite fantastical. My forefathers were more interested in shocking your cultists than I am. I find your beliefs completely illogical, but they are, for the most part, harmless. If the Lady thought them too blasphemous, you would not be around to think them."

"Or perhaps because they do not have any power to strike me down?" She spat.

"And your God was so effective saving his bride from the fire?" He reminded. "At least my gods tend to intervene now and again."

"You are impossible!" She growled, shoving him up the stairs. 

"And you are incredibly attractive when you are angry," he said with a grin. "It's a pity I can't rile you up more."

Cassandra gestured to the hall. "We are at your chambers now, pig. Go wallow in your filthy sty."

"Sure you don't want to join me?" He teased, "You could work out some of that aggression. I've had a few drinks, but I should still be quite up to the task."

She growled and pushed him away while he laughed, walking into his room. He hung inside the doorframe, bowing his head to not hit the top.

"If I offend you, tell me, and I will look elsewhere," he said, almost sounding sincere.

Cassandra hesitated before saying, "Goodnight, Avvar."

"Goodnight, Andrastian."

***

"So the goat's blood is...what exactly? Why a goat?"

Sky Watcher laughed while Josephine finished scratching down her notes.

"A goat because one goat will not greatly diminish the clan's wealth but will provide enough of a gesture," he explained. "It is a way of symbolically shedding blood without furthering the feud. Usually it is the other clan's goat, but the Inquisitor had none."

"So there is no religious connotations?"

"We have no particular respect for goats. I do not particularly like them myself and it does not break my heart to have one thrown against the wall. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes," Josephine said with a smile. "Alright, it is your turn, but I warn you, I could ask all day about the Avvar. You are so fascinating. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Ambassador," Sky Watcher said with a nod, "it is what I am here for. The Lady will approve of me explaining our people."

"So, what can I explain?" Josephine asked. 

Sky Watcher hesitated, the giant man looking almost nervous as he leaned forward.

"How does one court an Andrastian woman?" He asked. "They seem to be a prudish sort, I imagine they will not roll into one's bed simply by asking."

"Is there someone in particular you are interested in?" Josephine asked, trying not to grin.

"Cassandra An O Pentaghast. She is a fierce warrior and a fiercer spirit. I admire her. She would be a worthy mate and a fine barer of children."

Josephine stifled a laugh before answering, "All Andrastian woman are different though I would suggest that you would not word your intentions to her as such. In speaking on behalf of my friend, Cassandra is a romantic. She would like knowing your feelings run deep, that you desire more than just a...physical relationship."

"What does your kind find romantic?" He asked.

"Poetry, chocolates, flowers," she listed. "Displays of gallantry."

He nodded and rose. "I shall do so."

"But I have more questions!" Josephine protested. "Why is there a tame wolf running around the stables? Why is there a stone pile in the garden? Sky Watcher!"

The man had already left the room, leaving the diplomat alone with her notes. She sighed, closing the door behind him.

***

Cassandra woke, squinting. She had apparently left the curtains open before going to bed. She rose to close them, seeing a basket left just on her windowsill. She looked inside, seeing a collection of rare herbs. She looked down in confusion before closing the window. She was three stories up. Had someone snuck into her room? Climbed the wall? She shook her head. Sera was clearly playing a prank on her.

***

She was just leaving the surgery, the healers thrilled with her gifted herbs, she saw the Chargers training just in the courtyard ahead of her. She nodded to them briefly before walking down to the stables. It was time to deal with this wolf that kept slinking around.

When she came into the barn, she was surprised to see the wolf sleeping happily in the straw, curled up almost like a dog at Sky Watcher's feet. The man knelt on the ground, a long rope in front of him. He was untying a series of knots very quickly while Blackwall sat across from him, clapping his hands in rhythm loudly. The pair glanced up upon seeing her and stopped their task, Sky Watcher setting the rope aside. The wolf stirred, growling slightly as it stood in front of the Avvar.

Blackwall reassured, "It's actually a pretty friendly little thing. The horses are getting used to him even. He's been keeping the nug population down around here, but don't tell Leliana, it will break her heart."

Cassandra took her hand off her sword and stepped forward. "Is he a pet?"

"She was injured and alone. Your soldiers tried to kill her, but she survived. I have helped her heal here and she has remained as a hold-beast. Though she is much gentler than I would have liked. I fear your Warden here views her as a pet."

"She should not stay here," Cassandra advised.

"She will stay," Sky Watcher insisted. "While she is strong and happy, Skyhold will have great joy. If she is hurt, the gods will show their displeasure."

Cassandra hesitated and looked to Blackwall. "You approve of this?"

"I shitting hate nugs," Blackwall said.

"Ugh," Cassandra groaned. "Fine...but what on earth are you two doing?"

The men glanced at each other and said in unison, "Nothing."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and left, huffing. 

***

Cassandra was skeptical when she approached the grove. She looked around for the sender of the note, keeping her hand on her pommel. She pulled out her sword when she heard rustling, only to see the Avvar standing across from her. He put down his staff and took off his helmet, revealing his ruffled red hair.

He knelt down before her and she started laughing. He frowned before putting the items from his pack on the ground before him. A soft fennec pelt was laid down before several dragon bone daggers were put before it. Several blue vitrol pendants and necklaces were laid beside it and a variety of smoked meats, wrapped in a leather pouch. To her great surprise, he laid out a bronze Andrastian amulet, though he presented this with a disgusted grunt.

"What is all this?" She asked in confusion.

"Gifts," he explained, as if it were obvious. "I am offering you warmth, protection, a promise to feed and clothe you. And a promise that if you were to accept, I would respect your beliefs. Even if they are ridiculous."

"Accept what?"

"My offer of marriage."

Cassandra laughed again, "You must be joking."

"I do not joke about such things. I admire you, Seeker. I believe you would be a good wife and partner. You are strong, brave, and beautiful."

The words reminded her of another's and she turned away from him.

"I do not mean to offend," he apologized. 

"You did not," she said softly. "But I do not love you."

"Nor I you," he laughed. "That comes with time, if it does at all."

"How romantic," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He stood and explained, "It would only be for a time, as long as you wished. Long enough for a few children, a few years of joy, before we were parted again."

Cassandra stared at him and asked in confusion, "What?"

"I forget," he chuckled. "Your Chantry teaches you that all is permanent and lasting. My kind knows that nothing stays forever. Seasons change, we grow old and die, new children grow and live. We know that love does not always last. One day we will part, as friends, only choosing to come back together if we both wish it. I would leave it up to you, Seeker. I have no wish to trap you in the cage that is an Andrastian marriage."

"That is disgusting," she said. "What is marriage without commitment?"

"I did not say that. For the time we are together, I will be devoted to you, only you. I will promise you happiness and health to the best of my human ability and with the strength of the gods. I would raise our sons and daughters with love."

Cassandra shook her head, a pang of regret in her heart. "I am not quite as young as you imagine me to be. I will not be having so many children. Never mind one. I believe that time may be passing me quickly."

Sky Watcher grinned. "The gods provide. You are no more than 40 years, I imagine. Perhaps 37, 38? There is time. I know the ways of creating healthy children, perhaps better than any man you have been with."

She blushed and he laughed, "You are not a maid, are you?" 

"Of course not," she grumbled. "I just...do not know what to say to you."

"What you say now is not binding," he said. "I only request permission to try for your hand. I would speak to the head of your clan and preform the kidnapping-"

"The what now?"

"Rituals before we could be wed. At any time, you can say no. I only ask permission to begin the courtship."

Cassandra hesitated, glancing at him. He walked towards her, stepping over the offerings. He touched her hand and she shivered.

"You are frightened of me," he said quietly.

"I am not," she protested.

"I would not hurt you. I do not think I am capable," he said. "As strong a warrior I am, as capable a mage, I have no skill that you could not best."

She smiled nervously as he took her hands in his.

"I will...think about what you ask," she said finally. "I promise nothing. I must speak to the Inquisitor about all this."

"Take the gifts," he said. "They are offered regardless. It would honor me."

He wrapped them back into the pelt and put it back in his satchel. He offered it to her, surprising her with a slight bow. He put his helmet back on and left the grove, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

***

"You should do it," Adaar said.

"Excuse me?" Cassandra responded.

"The Inquisitor is right," Josephine agreed. "There is no real commitment on your part. Lady Adaar has agreed to represent the head of your clan. Sky Watcher would marry into the Inquisition officially, for the time. It would offer a commitment to our Avvar allies, who would only help us further in securing southern Ferelden. It would be a grand gesture of peace."

"I would be marrying a heathen," Cassandra retorted.

Vivienne chimed in, "While I find the man repulsive, I would have to disagree. You are an Andrastian. The Chantry would not recognize your marriage regardless. You would be part of another group's ritual with no repercussions to you. It is certainly not the worst thing you could do. Women have married much worse men for much less noble reasons, and you will not even be truly married."

"What do you think about this, Sera?" Cassandra asked, turning to see the elf sitting on top of Josephine's desk.

Sera shrugged. "He's not bad looking. And you need to get laid."

Cassandra blushed as Adaar continued, "It's up to you, of course, but I don't think you would have asked our opinion if you weren't thinking about it. Right? So, give him the go ahead."

"He mentioned something about a kidnapping?" She asked nervously.

"It's mainly symbolic," Josephine explained. "He breaks into the other clan's lands and takes the bride out. It is to show his skill as a warrior. If he is caught the first time, he is beaten by the clan. Second time, most likely fed to their hold-beast. Though I imagine Nugbane will not attack him."

"It has a name now? Maker," Cassandra sighed. "How likely is he to be able to break into Skyhold?"

"Not very," Adaar said proudly. "Likely the courtship would end there."

Cassandra bit her lip and said, "Then I accept."

Josephine clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Adaar will inform him and I shall call for his clan to return from Tevinter. Shall I write your uncle?"

"Maker, no," she grumbled. "The less who know about this charade, the better."

***

For a week, she had not seen the Avvar. She had started to suspect that he had given up, which was oddly disappointing. It had been a long time since a man had shown such interest in her, even if it was probably only for diplomatic reasons. 

She was alone in her room when she heard the knock at her window. She opened it nervously, letting the man climb in. He was a tall man, built strong and large. His red hair was tied back into short ponytail, his face clean-shaven. He was dressed in a white shirt and trousers, looking perfectly presentable. Almost attractive, even. Despite the disguise, she recognized the smirk.

"How did you do that?" She asked in surprise.

"It is not the first time I've had to climb a rock face for a woman's favour," he teased. 

"You are dressed oddly for a kidnapping," she responded.

"I am not a fool, no matter what your companions might think. I would not get out of this place alive if I came as a barbarian, dressed in armour and calling forward spirits. No one will notice me if I look like one of you. I thought my appearance might be less frightening."

Cassandra caught herself admiring him and turned away.

"You are strong enough to defeat me yourself, weapons or not," he said. "So the choice is yours. You can toss me out that window or you can let me carry you out of the castle and claim you for my bride."

His hand touched her cheek almost tenderly and she found herself smiling up at him. He leaned in and kissed her. She found herself kissing him back before she pulled away.

"Okay," she said, her heart racing.

Sky Watcher picked her up as easily as he would a child. She giggled, covering her mouth. He carried down the stairs, a few servants gaping and rushing off to find others. He raced once he hit the main floor, running quickly until he crossed the threshold and made it to the courtyard. She held on tighter as soldiers ran after them and he made it to the drawbridge, panting only slightly as he looked back. 

"Inquisitor Adaar!" He called out. "I have taken your Lady Seeker for my bride!"

"You're welcome to have her!" The Qunari shouted back.

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion as Sky Watcher put her back down on her feet. Cassandra giggled again and he kissed her lightly. 

"Can I borrow her, Avvar?" Adaar said, coming down the steps. "I need my advisor for strategy." 

"For a time," he said, giving Cassandra a little push forward. 

Cassandra found herself smiling at him until she turned away, walking back towards the castle with Adaar. The Inquisitor was trying hard not to laugh, but not hard enough. Cassandra groaned in disgust. 

"It is for the benefit of the Inquisition," Cassandra protested.

"Uh huh," Adaar said. "Sure, let's go with that."

***

There had been a great debate about where the marriage was to take place. The Frostbacks was acceptable, but it would not be at Skyhold. Movarn was skeptically already about the bride not actually joining the clan and he would not budge on anything else. A location a few miles away was selected, allowing the Avvar to camp separately, with the understanding that Cassandra would stay the night with them, consummating their marriage in the traditional way.

In the one conversation she was allowed to have with Sky Watcher before the ceremony, he assured her that no consummation was necessary. It was reassuring. 

Inquisition soldiers marched with her to the site. Inquisitor Adaar walked beside her, both bundled with the thickest coats they could find. They heard the music before they saw the Avaar. They were already drinking and celebrating, several wrestling each other in the snow. Cassandra gripped in Adaar nervously.

The Inquisitor murmured, "You don't have to do this."

"I'm alright," Cassandra reassured. "Just cold feet."

"I have to warn you," Adaar said with a smirk. "Blackwall said that your future husband has been practicing his knot tying and untying for weeks now. You might want to pick the shortest song you can think of."

"I can't think of any songs," she panicked. "Do I pick one of theirs? If I pick a hymn, will I ruin the alliance?"

"You'll be fine," Adaar reassured. "Anything will do."

Movran the Under called the other Avvar to attention. They circled around, the Inquisition soldiers brought into the fold. Sky Watcher came forward, dressed in white furs, his mask gone, but his face lined with blue paint, bringing out his brown eyes. He smiled at her as Adaar took off Cassandra's coat, leaving her in her white furs. He took her hands in his. 

The words blended together. Prayers to gods she had never heard of, repetitions of phrases that meant nothing to her. There was no asking for vows from either of them. He laid a necklace around her neck, stroking her cheek. She smiled up at him nervously and she could swear she could see him tremble. 

Then it was time. Sky Watcher was brought out towards a pole to which a long rope was tied. She lost count of how many knots there were and she felt nervous. While she had been assured that she could leave the marriage whenever she was ready, seeing how many years she could possibly be stuck with the brute left her feeling uneasy.

"Test your champion," Movran said. "Among our kind, we sing a hymn, but I do not expect you to know our songs. Sing from the heart and let your husband prove himself."

Cassandra shivered and looked back at Adaar who shrugged unhelpfully. She looked back at Sky Watcher, who waited for her. She remembered the song she had heard in the Tavern the night before:

_Where whither grows the simple scent of  
sprigs anew in furrowed soil,   
For on the vine are yours and mine, a   
bounty blessed by honest toil.   
Though brave in war and ways we are, and   
wander thus in victory,   
It's on the vine where yours and mine are   
graced with health and history_

She heard the Avaar clap loudly and she saw Sky Watcher work quickly, the first knot done before she even finished the first line. She continued the rest of the song, closing her eyes, too nervous. When she finished the last line, the crowd cheered and she opened her eyes. Sky Watcher stood with a grin.

"11!" Movran called out. 

The shaman kissed her and she put her arms tentatively around her. She felt his war paint smear a little of her face and she smiled. 

"Just a little longer," he promised in a whisper. "Then I have you to myself."

***

There were hours of drinking and fighting matches, many of the Inquisition soldiers doing surprisingly well. As the night grew late, those of Skyhold headed to their own camp, leaving Cassandra alone with the Avvar. Sky Watcher protectively herded her to his own tent though she heard the laughs from afar. 

He wrapped her in a pelt and she shivered. They sat down together quietly for a time, listening to the festivities still go on around them.

"I cannot call my husband Sky Watcher," she said finally.

"Obern," he said. "It was my name before I took my title. You may call me that. Wife...Cassandra. You owe me nothing. I shall bring you back to Skyhold in the morning and if you wish, I will leave you alone."

"No," she said quietly. "It is only...I have only been with one another man. It has been quite awhile. I loved him, but we could not truly be together. Every once in awhile, when things were peaceful, we could see each other. He died at the Conclave. I did not imagine I would be with another man again in my life, never mind so soon. And to one that I was not in love with."

He nodded and said, "I was married once before you, maybe 10 years ago now. Most of our marriages end by choice, but she was taken from me. She grew sick and one day, she was gone. I have not been celibate since then, not at all. But it has been a long time since it was more than sex."

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"And I for your loss."

"So what happens now?" She asked nervously. 

"I want you," he said, an intensity in his gaze. "Here, in the mountains of my people. I wish to give you pleasure like you have never imagined. I wish to fill you with our child, our son, blessed by the gods themselves. I wish to be with you until the time comes for us to part. If you'll have me."

Her heart raced and she argued, "But it is so cold."

He laughed heartily and murmured, "I'll keep you warm."

He kissed her, running his hands through her hair. She helped him slowly out of his pelts, feeling his skin under her hands. He was fair skinned, but covered in freckles, which was oddly endearing. He knelt before her, naked, already hard and ready. He kissed her, pushing her down into the fur pelts. He undressed her quickly before getting her under the blankets. 

"You are so beautiful," he moaned into her ear, his hand on her hip. 

She kissed him, finding herself grinding against him. His fingers dipped down between them, stroking her folds softly before delving into her. She held onto him as he whispered praises to her, slipping into his own tongue. She was close to unraveling when he slipped between her legs, kissing up her thighs. He sucked on her clit as his fingers thrust inside of her and she shook, clamping down around him. She realized she was whimpering still as he kissed her thighs again.

"Please," she murmured.

He kissed up her body before his mouth met hers. She grasped at his hair, holding desperately onto him. He cradled his body to hers as she led him inside her. She gasped, not realizing how thick he was. He grinned, kissing her hard before pushing deeper. She held onto him as he thrust, pushing her down into the pelts. All she could smell was leather and musk, feel was his warm body around hers. She moaned and he groaned into her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pushed deeper.

"I grow close, wife," he moaned. "Tell me if I spend myself inside you."

"Yes," she whispered. "Just don't stop."

He picked up pace, pounding into her. She slipped her hand in the space between them, stroking herself. He shuddered on top of her, slamming himself inside of her before grunting, his seed spurting inside of her. She panted as she found her own release, still grinding against him as he softened. 

He kissed her again, grinning. 

"I do not think you will mind the next eleven years, wife," he murmured. "You certainly will not mind the rest of the night."

He grew harder and her eyes opened in surprise. He flipped her over and she felt the pelts shift from her shoulders. But she was so warm, so surrounded by him, she didn't mind. His hand on her hips, his fingers between her legs, she came again, her body absolutely shaking. He kissed down her neck, groaning into her skin. He was whispering, maybe praying, she was not sure, she couldn't focus on anything other than his skin against hers.

By the time he spilled again into her, she could no longer hold herself up. She collapsed into the pelts and he wrapped her in them, holding her onto his chest.

"I know more to medicine than simply repairing bones," he teased, kissing her nose. "I would make the most of this wedding night, if you will let me."

She murmured, "Let me rest and then...oh Maker..."

***

Cassandra sat in the gardens, listening to the Chant filter through the air. Although Sky Watcher was still openly mocking the Andrastians, he at least would keep his mouth shut during services. His wife had managed to convince him. 

Josephine sat across from her, pouring her another cup of tea. Cassandra drank it slowly, listening to Leliana talking about old friends in Orlais and gossip that meant little to her. 

"I have talked too much," Leliana apologized. "Cassandra, are you well?"

"Just fine," she replied. 

Josephine smiled. "And your marriage is going well? First three months not too troubling? Morvan the Under wrote me long ago, he is expecting to hear of your separation any day now. Apparently he wagered several goats on you parting ways within the first six weeks."

Cassandra blushed and said softly, "No, it is more...tolerable, than I imagined."

"Speak of the man in question," Leliana said, gesturing towards the door.

Sky Watcher had walked in with Cole, the young man speaking with him intently. The Avvar had taken to only wearing war paint, his clothes still clearly Avvar, but covering much more of his chest. Sky Watcher sat near the gazebo, letting Cole pace in front of him.

Adaar chuckled, "That boy follows him around like a little puppy. Cole speaks so highly of him. I don't think I've ever seen Solas so pissed off before, it's kinda hilarious."

"I should go speak to him, just for a moment," Cassandra apologized. "Please, continue without me."

Cassandra grew closer, hearing Cole speak. Sky Watcher listened thoughtfully.

"Secrets are fine to protect others, but not fine to protect yourself. Knives can cut to heal but to kill. Why both? A promise kept, one not expected, one never wished for, but hoped for without faith."

Sky Watcher looked up "Yes, wife?"

"Cole, would you give us a moment?" She asked anxiously.

Cole said softly, "Faith is the same, two can be so different, how can one be of both?"

Sky Watcher touched his shoulder and said, "I will find you later, Compassionate Cole. Then we shall discuss it further."

Cassandra walked with him towards an alcove. He pulled her in and kissed her hungrily.

"I have missed you, wife," he murmured into her neck. "I thought I would snap one of your Templars in half if my blood grew hotter. Do not stay away for so long. Orlais is not good enough to keep you from the Mountains. Get to my bed before I take you here against the wall."

She rolled her eyes and said quietly, "There's something I need to tell you."

Sky Watcher smiled slowly, watching her face. "I know, wife. I could smell it in your skin, even if the boy had not said so much already. I told you, I would give you everything you desired. The gods have blessed us with a child. I dreamt of him the night we wed. I saw him in your eyes. "

"The Maker has blessed us, for whatever reason he felt fit."

"Agree to disagree," he chuckled. "We will have many years to argue about it."

"So you are...are you happy with this?"

He nestled into her neck and murmured, "Get to my bed, wife. So I can show you just how ecstatic I am."

Cassandra blushed, giggling slightly as he picked her up and carried her into the castle.

"I can walk!" She reminded.

He teased, "But this is more fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I can never resist a request, so when an Anon asked for an alternate version of the last scene WITH wall sex, I had to oblige. Here's a mini rewrite.

_  
"I have missed you, wife," he murmured into her neck. "I thought I would snap one of your Templars in half if my blood grew hotter. Do not stay away for so long. Orlais is not good enough to keep you from the Mountains. Get to my bed before I take you here against the wall."_

Feeling of his lips against her neck, she knew she couldn't wait to get upstairs. It had been too long and the way he made her feel...

She kissed him hard and he grinned against her lips, pushing her against the stone. She struggling getting her leggings down and he growled into her ear.

"This is why my kind does not wear small clothes," he said, tearing them. 

He pushed his own furs up against her and hooked her hips around his. She moaned just feeling him hard and hot against her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting into her own fingers, trying not to scream as he thrust into her.

He protected her head in one hand, the other steadying them against the wall. He kissed down her throat, his teeth brushing against her skin. She muffled a scream as he shifted, brushing at the right angle. She held on tightly, her legs already shaking. She had never come like this, not without foreplay, not without delicate strokes and caresses. But this raw lust, this great bulk of a man pinning her against the wall, it was so close to driving her over the edge.

Her legs shook as she hit her crest, gripping onto him, crying out without thinking. He silenced her with a hungry kiss, pounding into her until he grunted, spurting inside of her.

They both caught their breath and he glanced down, grinning at her ruined clothing. She pushed him away, trying to rearrange herself to look somewhat decent. He took off his cloak and put it around her, covering most of the damage.

"That will sate me," he murmured, "for now. But I still hunger for you, wife."

She kissed him, blushing. He put his arm around her waist and they walked quickly back into the castle.

***

At the sigh, all three turned their heads. Adaar frowned. 

"Did you guys hear something?" She asked.

Leliana hesitated and said, "It almost sounds like-"

A tear of cloth...maybe clothes? And then...

Josephine started giggling and covered her face. "Perhaps we should-"

A loud groan echoed through the garden. A few others looked around. Cole wandered past them, murmuring to himself. Adaar stood up and covered his ears, leading him out of the courtyard. 

"I suppose the diplomatic relations between the Avvar and the Inquisition are improving," Leliana said, trying to drink her tea with a straight face.

A final cry followed by a low growl ended the performance, leaving the two advisors laughing hysterically.

"We can never tell her," Josephine said.

"Josie-"

"Never! She deserves a little fun. She'd die of embarrassment."

Leliana turned, gesturing towards the lovers who were not so sneakily rushing up to their room. Leliana said with a smirk, "Something tells me she'd get over it."


	3. Continuing Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a complicated pregnancy fic on the Kink Meme so I wrote a sequel here.

"That is unacceptable," Sky Watcher growled. "My wife in no condition to travel."

"I am fine," Cassandra protested, marching behind him.

"I speak to the Inquisitor," he said, glancing briefly over his shoulder. "There is no convincing you, but your clan leader can make the final decision."

Adaar kept walking through the courtyard, signing something before passing it to Josephine. "Look, Cassandra offered to come with me to Orlais. We're going to a Ball. There is almost no danger to her."

"Lies, there will be an assassin there. While I do not think any warrior could best my wife, I do not wish her to be under such strain."

"I can handle myself," Cassandra argued. 

Adaar turned and said finally, "It's Cassandra's decision. If she says she's fine to still be in combat, then I trust her. But this is the last time before the baby shows up, Cassie. You're going to be too big for your armour soon and I'm not risking my best fighter. You're taking time off after this. That's an order."

Cassandra growled, glaring at Sky Watcher as Adaar walked off, suddenly deep in conversation with Cullen.

"You had no right to interfere!" She said, pushing him away.

"I am your healer and your husband," he said. "You are taking too many risks. The first growth cycle is the most dangerous. This is the time you are likely to lose him. You need to rest. This is a time to be cherished, not to throw yourself in front of your enemies."

"This is my duty," Cassandra reminded. 

"If you go to Orlais and something happens to you...if the pregnancy ends, I worry it will not be easy on your body," Sky Watcher said softly. "And then I will not be there to help you. You are under greater physical duress than most women, great stress, and there are risks. First pregnancies are dangerous, especially-"

"I am hardly an old woman, Obern," she snorted. 

"I did not say that," he laughed. "Nor would I mean anything negative by it if I did. It is just more difficult for a more mature woman to have a first child. A young woman could just drop a child like a goat, but she might not be ready. Among my kind, it is less uncommon for a woman your age to have children. It would concern me, but I would feel more at ease among them. But your physicians..."

His jovial tone faded. "If you go where I cannot follow, I will worry about you for every moment you are gone. It is less than a year that you must rest. Your body will recover after the birth and you shall continue as you were. But this is a dangerous time. Please do not take such risks. I cannot stop you, but..."

She touched his cheek and he leaned down, kissing her lightly.

"After Halamshiral," she promised, "I will take it easier. I will drink your teas and eat your horrible plants and nap at absurd hours. But do not ask me to stop being what I am. I...I care for you and if you admire me as you say you do, you will respect my choices."

He kissed her neck and she felt her skin flush.

"I will prepare," he said quietly. "Every spell and prayer I can manage...oh wife, why must you go among them? There is evil in that country that the gods can barely fathom. My child should not be so far from the mountains, nor should you. Return when you can and keep yourself strong, as you always have."

"I will be fine," she promised. "I wish you would just come with us."

He laughed heartily, "Your diplomat will never forgive me if I did. Can you imagine the Lady Cassandra Pentaghast appearing before the Empress with her heathen apostate husband? No, while I would enjoy it, I respect the Inquisition too much."

She smiled despite still being angry with him.

"Just a few weeks," she said. 

She hesitated before leaning up, kissing him tenderly. He stroked her hair behind her ear, gazing upon her in what felt like adoration. Her heart fluttered slightly. 

"I must prepare for your departure," he said. "Go rest."

***

Cassandra's feet ached throughout the ball, but she said nothing. Leliana and Josephine offered to find her somewhere to seat, but she protested. The Inquisition's reputation was more valuable than mere comfort for her. She needed to be watchful. 

She walked through the crowds, politely greeting the nobility. She was conscious of the slight strain of her dress uniform against her belly, the slightest hint of her not so private secret. It was easy for her to imagine Sky Watcher in his full regalia, walking possessively beside her, mocking the lords and ladies of the court. She smiled thinking of it as she watched the Inquisitor dance with some other lady she did not care about. The Avvar's dancing would be so different, so primal and blatant, shocking every person here.

Maker, she missed him. She was so surprised each time the longing crept up in her chest. They had only known each other for half a year and most of it had been an ongoing battle between them. Their political marriage was friendly, even tender, but she did not expect to ache for his company the way she did. 

She was called over and she went over, smiling bittersweetly to herself. Perhaps it was not all and all awful to actually like one's husband.

***

As Adaar addressed the court, pacing back and forth, clearly so pleased with herself, Cassandra felt the slight pain in her abdomen. She ignored it at first, but it grew stronger. Thinking she was nauseous, she excused herself to the balcony, trying not to draw attention to herself. She leaned against the railing, trying to catch her breath. 

She heard the applause, the chaos, and knew that it was finally dealt with. Her heart should slow down now, not grow quicker. She tried to catch her breath, her hands shaking. 

She heard the door open and saw Josephine coming towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Cassandra nodded and said, "Fine. Hormones, I just got carried away. Everything has gone according to plan?"

"Amazingly, yes," she chuckled. "Go, get some rest."

"I'm fine," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. "I shall take a tour of the perimeter and consult with Cullen. We must make sure there are no stragglers."

***

Cassandra prepared for bed at the sink, washing her face. She stripped out of her uniform, tossing it on the floor disgustedly. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She blushed, seeing her breasts already begin to push out her undershirt. She glanced down to see her baby bump, only noticing the trickle of blood coming from her small clothes.

She panicked but got a hold of herself. She threw the clothes out and washed. Seeing that the bleeding had stopped and clearly had for sometime, she put on her nightgown and went into bed. Spotting was not uncommon, she reassured herself. It was nothing. If it were something, then she would worry about it then. 

She laid on her side, her hand protectively on her belly, trying to calm down. She wished Sky Watcher was beside her to talk some sense into her. He would feed her one of his ridiculous concoctions, lecture her, and probably chant something pagan and profane. But in the end, his arms would be around her with the promise that he was skilled enough to keep her safe. That he was devoted to her and only her.

She played with the medallion around her neck, the Chantry amulet he had given upon his initial proposal. She imagined his presence, wrapping the blankets around herself. 

***

Cassandra felt slightly better by breakfast. She had not bled again and her hands shook less. She sat down across from Adaar, nodding in greeting.

Cassandra felt better after having a glass of water and some bread, slowly venturing to eat more of the spread before them. She might as well enjoy these moments of peace before the week and a half trek to Skyhold. At least she would be able to wear comfortable clothing instead of the restricting garb of the night before.

Cullen announced a toast and she stood with the rest of them, holding her glass in the air. But her hand shook and she lowered it, trying to catch her breath. She threw Josephine's hand off her shoulder, only to have her legs start shaking. She slipped down to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Get a healer!" Adaar called out.

Cassandra shook her head, muttering, "I'm fine..."

She rose up shakily, only to have Josephine help her back in her chair. Cassandra tried not to tremble as Josephine stroked her back. She glanced up, seeing a physician come forward. She knelt before Cassandra and placed her hand on her wrist.

"Her heart beats too quickly," she announced. "Get her to bed. I will examine her further there. I will give her a sedative-"

"No," Cassandra protested. "I am...I am with child. I am fine, but I will not take anything that may harm him."

A quiet murmur passed through the crowd as Cullen helped Cassandra back up the stairs and towards her room. Her vision blurred and she held onto him. She did not trust herself to walk forward on her own.  
***

Cassandra rested throughout the afternoon, her head spinning. Physicians drained her blood but they did little else. She could hear them gossiping outside her door when they thought her asleep. What had the Pentaghast family been thinking? A barbarian child as the only heir? Borne by a woman at the end of her fertility? It was surprising the pregnancy had made it this far. Perhaps if it was ended, they could possibly save the mother.

Cassandra tried to ignore them. She would get back to Skyhold and have Sky Watcher examine her. He had promised her and she trusted him. He was cleverer than any of these Orleasian doctors. She wished so badly that he was there.

Almost so much so that she thought she was dreaming when she heard his voice.

She sat up dizzily, hearing the argument outside the door. Eventually it slammed open, the pair of physicians chasing after the Avvar. Sky Watcher took off his helmet and knelt beside her, kissing her hand.

"You're here," she murmured in surprise. "How-"

"You are sick," he said. "These butchers of men tell me that you are a lost cause, but they are idiots. I have brought medicines to help your eyes and mind. I have a suspicion what is wrong, but I need more blood from your veins to tell."

Cassandra nodded as he took his knife from his pocket. As tenderly as he could, he sliced into her bare arm, the blood just beading at the surface. He kissed the wound, tasting the blood before binding it. The physicians looked on in terror.

"As I could have told you already, your blood is too sweet," he teased. "This happens sometimes to a woman with child. The body breaks down sweetness, wine, honey, but yours is having trouble. We will control what you eat until the pregnancy is over and I shall make a porridge for your breakfasts that will help. You are fine, wife. There is nothing to worry about."

He turned to the Orleasian physicians and barked, "I know in your country you sentence these women to die or destroy their bodies by taking every drop of blood or water from them. You will not touch my wife again. It is your fault she is weak, not hers. Get out."

As they left, he reached into his pack, pulling out a faintly yellow grass.

"Chew on that for now," he said softly. "I will make a few potions for you and talk to your Inquisitor. You are both safe and I will not let you out of my sight again."

He hesitated before kissing her. He left the room, leaving her to chew the bitter grass alone. 

***

She was napping again when Adaar came in. Cassandra sleepily sat up as the Inquisitor sat on the bed beside her.

"Don't scare me like that again," she said with a weak smile.

"I told you I was fine," Cassandra argued, "and I was."

"If Sky Watcher hadn't been here-"

"Then we would have gone back to Skyhold and I would have been treated then. A few weeks of dizziness and shaky hands would not have killed me," Cassandra grumbled, rolling her eyes. "You have far better things to do than worry about every soldier who trips over their own feet."

"Of course I worry," she said softly. "We're friends and I love you. You don't have to convince me you're tough. I damn well know it. We're just going to have to be a little more careful with you for the next few months. We got lucky this time."

"I'm fine," Cassandra protested. "Go, let me sleep."

Adaar chuckled and rose. "As you wish."

Cassandra lay on her side, trying to close her eyes. When Adaar left the room, she rolled over to the other side, trying to get comfortable. It was then she noticed the drops of blood on her sheet. It was dried, but it was certainly not there when she was being drained. She checked her bandage, but the wound had scabbed over.

Her heart started racing and she held onto her belly. No. She should be getting better, not worse. The bleeding should be gone. Her heart raced and her skin grew hot. She went to the wash and splashed cold water on her face. She drank a little, trying to regain her composure. She held on desperately to her belly, praying as she held her hand on the table. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. 

She tried to stop, but her cries only grew louder. She sat on the cool ground, trying to control herself. She barely heard the door opening but she tried to wipe her tears away. It would do the Inquisition no good if anyone saw her like this.

She looked up, seeing her husband standing in the doorway to the wash. Her chest still heaved, aching. He sat down in front of her, touching the sides of her face. He said nothing, just letting her cry until she was too tired to continue. He picked her up gently and brought her back to bed. He stripped down and laid beside her, holding her to him.

"You have been so brave," he whispered, kissing her hands. "My warrior. You need not hide your fears from me. You are safe with me."

"I...I have been bleeding," she said quietly. "It scares me."

"Has it been much?"

"Only a few spots," she said.

"It is probably nothing," Sky Watcher assured, "but we will keep on eye on it. I can still feel the new life in you, can feel him still growing. He is safe."

"Why did you come?" She asked hesitantly. 

The Avvar smiled. "I saw that you needed me. The sun set hesitated, grew red before it passed. The trees trembled in the breeze. I knew you needed me as much as I needed to be with you. I travelled quickly; the spirits helped me through the forests. The most difficult part was not killing the guards defending this castle of theirs. I thought you would appreciate it if I let them live."

Cassandra laughed tiredly, "I do, thank you. I was fine though, your omens were wrong, as they always are."

"Then perhaps I just wanted to see you," he admitted. 

She looked up at him as he murmured, "I love you. That means something different among my kind then yours, but it is still true. I know you entered this marriage without expecting love or devotion, but you have mine and I cannot imagine a day when I do not love you as much as I do now."

She laughed, tears rolling down her face.

"Is my confession so funny?" He teased nervously.

She shook her head. "No. I just...it was not what I expected you to say."

"Me neither," he admitted, "but I mean it."

"What happens at the end of the eleven years?" She asked. 

"I do not know," Sky Watcher said. "It will be up to you when the time comes. But I...I cannot imagine wanting to be apart from you."

"Nor could I," she confessed. 

"Then let us be here, you and I," he said. "And we will worry about the rest when it comes. Sleep, love. We will go home in the morning."

She sighed in relief, curling into his arms. Her chest finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know it's more historically accurate to use urine as a diagnosis of diabetes, but we'll just say the Avvar are amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite being slightly unsteady on her feet, Cassandra still led the way forward. Sky Watcher walked just behind her, his hands always ready to catch her. While his love seemed to be more mountain goat than woman, even those foul little things slipped once in awhile.

Sky Watcher smiled as she turned, her eyes meeting his. 

"Come on, Avvar," she teased. "Will you let a sick pregnant woman beat you up the mountain? How will your pride survive?"

"The sooner we get you to Skyhold, wife, the sooner my heart will relax," he said. "Then you shall see how much my stamina exceeds yours."

Cassandra blushed slightly and he grinned. They had not lain together since he had met her in Orlais. The journey back was short as it was just the two of them, but not short enough. She was too weak still for tumbling about in the grass, as much as he wanted to. But it was comforting to know that he was not the only one with too much heat in their blood.

"Let us rest for awhile, once we clear this section of road," Cassandra said. "I need to eat something before we go on."

He followed her while the path grew smoother and flatter. He laid his own cloak out on the snow and helped her sit down. She went through their pack and found a few pieces of dried meat. They ate quietly, gazing up at the mountains.

"I do not think I have ever missed my bed so much," she admitted. "If I did not fear frostbite, I would take off my boots right now."

"You will have many months in bed," he said. "Enjoy the sights of my Mother and Father for now. Our journey is not much longer, perhaps another day or so. Less, if one of your Spymaster's ravens spot us."

She leaned into his shoulder and he smiled, stroking her face. She moved to get comfortable, her coat stretching over her growing belly. He put his arm around her for support before kissing her forehead.

"How is our son?" 

"Too large," she complained. "For only four months, he is already taking up too much space. He takes after his father more than I would like."

Sky Watcher laughed, "Then he will be a fierce warrior. Perhaps a fierce mage."

"Maker, I hope not. I will never get a moment's peace again."

She froze suddenly and laughed. She took his gloved hand and put it over her belly. Feeling nothing, he slipped it underneath her furs and against her tunic. He felt the little flutter underneath her skin and he let his magic through her, feeling the life growing, the little heart beating. 

She kissed him as the kicking slowed and ceased. 

"That will never get old," she sighed happily. 

He rose and offered his hand. 

"Let's go home, love," he said softly.

Cassandra stood up on her own and started walking, causing Sky Watcher to smirk. He packed up their gear and wrapped his cloak back around himself. He followed up the path, surprised to see Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks.

Sky Watcher tried to reach out to her, but the silence hit him hard. He gasped out, trying to breath. He reached out for his own daggers, stumbling to get to his feet. He looked up, seeing Cassandra shielding him, her sword already drawn. Her actions were fluid, confident. The first Red Templar was already dispatched by the time Sky Watcher pulled his staff off his back.

Sky Watcher felt for a Spirit in that space, but felt only the foul presence of the red lyrium. He focused his eyes back on their enemies. He did not need the Beyond to slay them. He cast out a wall of ice, blocking Cassandra from their grasp. He climbed over it, knocking one down with his fist. He threw his dagger through the corrupted heart of the second, hearing Cassandra curse him as she climbed over the wall.

He turned to see her but was knocked to his knees. This Templar had been stronger than the last. He felt as if he was being strangled, his throat squeezed. He tried to cry out for help, but his voice was gone. As his eyes closed, he suddenly felt relief, falling into the snow. He looked up, seeing Cassandra stab the last foe through the heart. She panted as she walked towards him, offering her hand.

He coughed as he let her pick him up. He leaned on her as he caught his breath. Pulling his hand from her shoulder, he saw the blood collected on his glove.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "Most of it is not mine. We should keep going. It disturbs me that these things are close to the Keep. We need to warn the others."

She kissed him and he held her protectively.

"We need to keep moving, Obern," she said softly. "I just want to be away from these things. They feel...evil."

She walked a few paces on her own and began to falter. Sky Watcher caught her before she hit the snow. He searched her body, finding the wound in her shoulder. He stripped her as she moaned quietly. It was not a deep cut. He started to clean it when he saw the small shard of lyrium embedded in her. He reassured himself. Cassandra was immune to its effects, or at least resistant. She would be all right. 

But the child...

Cassandra murmured something but he could not hear her. He cut out the infected tissues and bandaged her. He picked her up in his arms and moved as quickly as he could. This was beyond his knowledge. He needed help. Now.

***

Sky Watcher did not sleep, he did not eat, he simply ran. He called on every Spirit, anything to aid him. He did not let go of her until she was taken from him. He wanted to stay with her, but he was too exhausted to stand. He was barely aware of being brought back to his bedroom and tossed onto the mattress. He was already asleep by the time they took his boots off.

***

Sky Watcher tried to understand as the surgeons told him what was ailing his wife. The red lyrium had indeed entered her blood stream. A healthy human should be able to expel it with little issue, particularly one with Cassandra's abilities. But her body was having difficulty, almost the point of nearly shutting down. It was protecting the child, who at this early stage would be utterly destroyed if the infection spread. 

Ending the pregnancy might save her life, but the longer they waited, the more dangerous that possibility was. Her choices seemed to be either dying by poison or bleeding out. Even little Dagna had been brought in to consult and she was still working away at the problem. 

Sky Watcher did not know what to do. The Inquisitor and advisors were still in Orlais, nearly a week away. His own people were months away. He was utterly alone. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding Cassandra's hand. He could hear Dagna calling out orders to the others, but he ignored her. 

"Tell me what to do, wife," he whispered. "I would not make this decision for you. If it were in my power...Gods. I would do anything to protect the two of you but I failed you. We should have stayed among those heathens. You would have been safe."

Cassandra lightly squeezed his hand and he stroked her knuckles. He sat with her, quietly praying, ignoring the others around them. He simply watched her breathe.

It seemed an eternity before Dagna touched his arm, causing him to finally stir.

"I think I have an idea," she said excitedly. "You've heard of the Blood Ire Rose?"

"Only a little," Sky Watcher admitted. "It grows only in places of much iron, where the faithful's blood has been spilt. I have maybe seen a flower once or twice in my entire life."

"I'm not a healer," she warned, "but I am good with metals. Now, we need her blood to filter out a metal, so we need something to give it a helping hand. Blood Ire Rose has been used occasionally when a smith gets overdosed with regular lyrium. We had a lot more of it in Orzammar. I was looking over treatment plans and I think you might be able to substitute it for the Black Lotus in this one."

She gestured at the book and Sky Watcher took it, glancing over the runes. It was a possibility, a stronger one than any he had at the moment.

"Where would I find this herb?" He asked.

She sighed, "That's the problem. I have no idea. Scouts are all out already, most of the Inner Circle isn't here, or the Chargers. You know the area better than I do. I know there are a lot of iron deposits in the area, but you'd have to look at every one and through a couple of feet in snow."

"Pink flower, red centre, drips down a little like tear drops?"

They both turned, seeing Blackwall standing in the doorway.

Dagna nodded and he continued, "Good. I've seen it before. There's a patch near the summit of the mountain. I've climbed it a few times since we've gotten here. It's maybe a three-mile trip, but rough terrain. Winds have nearly knocked me off entirely. You're probably a better tracker than me so you'd make it up in an hour or two. I'd go myself, but I have no idea how to harvest the damn things. And if there are Red Templars nearby, I'm not letting you go alone. Josephine would never forgive me if I let one her ambassadors fall off the mountain."

Sky Watcher hesitated before putting his hand on Cassandra's chest. Her heart beat, though it was faded. Her skin was pale, but it was still warm to his touch. There was some time, though he did not know how much. He rose and kissed her forehead. 

"Then let us go," he murmured.

***

There is a saying in Ferelden that when you hear an Avvar's teeth chattering, the Void itself is freezing over. He was thankful that Blackwall had never heard the expression before.

Sky Watcher could no longer feel his hands. Nor his face. His mask covered his eyes from the worst of the damage, but even they grew blurry with white. Blackwall walked nearby, the Warden's beard frozen, his lips blue.

"How much longer?" Sky Watcher called out.

"Maybe another half mile!" Blackwall shouted through the wind. "You should walk behind me, I can shield you from some of the blizzard."

"You're half my size, Marcher," he laughed. "Keep walking. If you stop now, you will die. That beard of yours should keep your throat warm at least."

Sky Watcher glanced up, seeing the clouds move quicker. The storm would only grow worse. If they did not make it to the summit soon, they might die digging around the snow. There was a chance the flowers could not survive in the cold. He should never have let the Warden come with him. There was no point risking his life too.

Sky Watcher felt the Spirit nearby, felt the strangely soothing presence. He let it in, letting it warm his body. He felt comforted, safe, the cold dissipating. Sky Watcher walked forward with ease, leaving his cloak around Blackwall's shoulders.

"What in the Maker's bloody-"

Blackwall stopped as Sky Watcher put his hands through the deep snow, touching the cool petals of the flower. The Avvar knelt and gently brushed the snow away. The Spirit gave him use of his eyes and he dug into the soil, picking up the plant with its roots intact. The small thing was nearly frozen, but still living. Sky Watcher wrapped it in a cloth and tied it into his satchel. He stood, breathing slowly as the Spirit left him.

Blackwall looked at him with his jaw dropped. Sky Watcher took the cloak back from him and slung it over his shoulders.

"You first, Warden!" He called out. "Then I can block you from the wind!"

***

Sky Watcher burst through the doors of Skyhold, pushing a freezing Blackwall inside. He ran through to the infirmary, seeing Cassandra sleep restlessly. He took the plant and gave it to Dagna, who started to cut and prepare it. The surgeons prepared the rest of the poultice while Sky Watcher sat back beside her, smoothing Cassandra's hair from her face.

His hands shook, cold and frostbitten, and her skin felt too hot by comparison. But she was still alive, still breathing. Almost a pleasant smile in her sleep. Her hand was resting on her belly, stroking over her growing bump. Sky Watcher put his hand beside hers and felt his son stirring. Tears of relief streamed down his face, even when he was gently pushed aside. 

Once the wound was treated and the rest of the concoction poured down her throat, Sky Watcher kissed her lips softly.

"Go sleep," Dagna said. "I'll let you know if anything exciting happens. We heard word from Halamshiral. They're all on their way back now."

He sighed, "I am sure, little dwarf, that none of those supposedly brilliant analysts would come up with something as clever as you."

She blushed as he ruffled her hair. He sat back down in the chair beside Cassandra.

He said tiredly, "I do not leave before she does."

***

Sky Watcher heard the murmurings and stirred, pushing off the surgeon examining Cassandra. The woman scowled at him and gently shoved Sky Watcher away.

"Let him do his work," she grumbled in exhaustion. "You can be infuriatingly possessive later."

He laughed, grinning widely. He sat on the edge of the bed and she tiredly sat up, letting him hold her. 

"I was just saying to your, um, wife," the healer said awkwardly, "that the danger appears to be over. The pregnancy is still pretty high risk though, so the Lady will have to be on bed rest for the last few months. But she's fine and both heart beats are strong, as well as her own."

The pair exchanged a brief look of panic before turning back to the healer.

"I thought you would have known, Mr. Ambassador, I am told your magical and healing abilities are better than any I have. It's not uncommon, especially with a more...mature woman."

Cassandra grunted, "More mature?"

The healer blanched. "I'm just going to let myself out now...someone will be by to check up on you both..."

They ran from the room, slamming the door behind them. Cassandra smirked.

"So you didn't notice our son's brother or sister?" She teased. "Did the Mother not mention that when she sent her snowflakes this morning?"

"It must be identical twins," Sky Watcher stammered. "I saw mirror images of our sons, dual parts-"

"Uh huh," Cassandra laughed. "It is good to know that I can still surprise you."

She touched his face and he pressed into her hand, closing his eyes.

"If you promise to stop doing foolish things to protect me, I promise to stop doing foolish things to protect you," she said.

"Never," he said softly.

They smiled, nuzzling against the other quietly.

Cassandra said finally, "I am glad it is twins. I am certainly never doing this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Kiena's plot bunnies ;)


	5. Time Sensitive Considerations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Prompt Challenge: "Customs" and "Refusal"

Cassandra cried out, bending forward. Sky Watcher sat behind her, keeping her close to his chest. She tried to push him off.

"I'm fine," she spat.

"You've been in labour nearly twelve hours, wife," he chuckled. "It is natural for you not to be fine. Let me help, I can guide our sons out."

"And let them be in contact with a demon even before their mother? It is not happening, Avvar. If you want to go be useful, find the Mother or at least a priestess. Maker...I think this is why dying feels like."

"And you say you are fine? And no, I will not have one of those blasphemers in our birthing room! The first words my sons should hear come from my voice and not some rattling to your Maker."

"And what exactly are you going to say, Obern?" Cassandra growled. "Here's how to kill things with your bare hands and dance naked under the moon?"

Sky Watcher said, "We discussed this, wife."

"You discussed this!" She shouted. "You're not listening to my wishes! They're my sons too! I don't want them raised as heathens!"

"And I don't want them raised as Andrastians!"

The healer said awkwardly, "Should I get the Inquisitor?"

They shouted in unison, "Yes!"

***

Adaar arrived and examined Cassandra. "You should have called me sooner! 9 centimeters. You're very close, Cass, I promise. How are you feeling?"

Cassandra roared, "How do you think I am?"

Adaar laughed, "Oh, I don't miss childbirth. The first one was a nightmare." 

Sky Watcher said, "My wife is being unreasonable."

"And my husband is a buffoon! We discussed our sons being blessed!"

"And I said no!"

"Okay, okay," Adaar said. "You could always do both."  
Cassandra and Sky Watcher glared at each other as Adaar continued, "I was raised in a mixed family too. I got the best of both and decided as an adult what I believe. Let Sky Watcher say the first words and then have them blessed. What's the worst that's going to happen? You both get what you want and since you believe the other is wrong, their little ritual will do nothing wrong."

Sky Watcher agreed, "Fine."

Cassandra spat, "Fine."

Adaar sighed, "Great. Okay, Cass, try to get comfortable. The difficult part is about to start. Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes?"

Cassandra cried and Sky Watcher held her, kissing the back of her head.

"Don't touch me," Cassandra grumbled. "This is your fault. You and your fertility ritual magic. We could have just had a passionless, diplomatic marriage."

Sky Watcher sighed, "Yes, my love."

***

Cassandra nearly blacked out as she pushed, only conscious of Sky Watcher holding her upright. She heard a cry and she gasped, feeling the healer place her son in her arms. Sky Watcher kissed her neck before picking up the child and whispering something into his ear. He kissed him and placed him back in Cassandra's arms.

"Baby Two is coming," Adaar warned. "Baby One's life signs look good. Sky Watcher, give him to Surgeon Harris, he'll keep him warm and clean him up."

Sky Watcher did so and Cassandra looked over longingly at her son. The pain wracked through her and she held onto her husband as their second child slipped out into the world. Sky Watcher whispered the same words to him before Adaar took the baby away.

"Is he okay?" Cassandra asked desperately.

They heard a second cry and they both sighed in relief.

"Just a little fluid in his mouth," Adaar reassured. "Just let me bundle him up."

The two babies were brought over and Sky Watcher held Cassandra upright. She sobbed as she held them to her chest. 

"When do your ceremonies have to be done?" Sky Watcher asked softly.

"In the next few weeks," Cassandra whispered. "We have time."

"Thank you, wife," he murmured. "They are..."

Sky Watcher sniffled and she kissed his shoulder. 

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he whispered.

***

Their sons lay in the bassinet beside the bed as the happy couple rested, Sky Watcher's body curled around hers. Cassandra could not help but gaze upon them.

"You should sleep," Sky Watcher said, kissing the back of her neck. 

"They're just so beautiful," she said. "I could watch them all day."

Sky Watcher replied, "As could I. But you need to recover. Sleep, love."

***

Cassandra rested in the rocking chair Blackwall had built her. Her sons lay in her arms. Anthony was asleep, but Amund was awake, having just fed. Sky Watcher was sleeping himself, as he had stayed up the past two nights with their children.

Cassandra heard murmurings near her door, which grew only louder as the speakers came closer. Her door opened suddenly and she looked up, seeing an irate Adaar chasing a Chantry Mother.

"Cassandra Pentaghast," she ordered. "You will come with me."

Adaar growled, "Her children are in her arms, Mother."

"That matters not, I must speak with the Seeker now."

Cassandra kissed her children before putting them into the bassinet. She followed the Mother out into the halls, wrapping her shawl around her.

She said firmly, "You have been named a candidate to become the Divine."

Cassandra's heart stopped. "That is not possible."

"Word had not spread of your...arrangement with the Avvar," she said coolly. "I have come to take you and Leliana to Val Royeaux immediately."

"I cannot go, my sons-"

"Corpheyus is still a threat," Adaar said. 

"I do not need to speak to one of the Qun. This is an Andrastian matter."

Cassandra nodded to Adaar. "It is alright, Inquisitor."

Cassandra walked with the Mother towards the courtyard, leaving Adaar to return to Cassandra and Sky Watcher's room.

The Mother said softly, "You have my sympathies, Seeker, but the Chantry calls on you. You would be a perfect option for the Divine. You are a moderate, a strong leader. We need someone like you."

"My sons are less than a week old," Cassandra reminded, "and I am a married woman. I will not abandon them or my vows to him. The Maker will understand."

"You would not be the first woman to leave her heathen husband and children in order to serve the Maker. You follow the path of Andraste."

Cassandra growled, "Do not compare me to the Prophet. I reject my candidacy. If I am called to Val Royeaux, I will not go. My place is here in the Inquisition and with my family."

"You disrespect-"

"You disrespect the sacrament of marriage," Cassandra said. "I do not wish to see you again, so go before my husband hears of what you have proposed."

Cassandra stormed back to her room, angrily, and Adaar left. Sky Watcher was awake now, looking at her blearily.

"Is everything alright, my love?"

Cassandra kissed him hard and he grinned.

"Everything is fine," she promised. 

Anthony cried slightly and Cassandra picked him up, bringing him into the bed with them. She rocked him gently and he fell back asleep. Sky Watcher held her.

"You have rejected her offer?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Of course," she said, leaning into him.

"Not of course," he reminded. "It is unwise to ignore a religious calling."

"I don't feel it," she admitted. "This is where I belong."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "As do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started writing this before Multiplayer came out and we found out SW's name/that he went by that and not his title. I decided not to re-edit the entire thing and name one of the babies "Amund" instead. Excuse my laziness. 
> 
> Also, I missed writing these two. I have another idea for them that I've been stowing away...we shall see.


	6. Treaty Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As eleven years draw to a close, Sky Watcher and Cassandra face potential challenges in what comes next for them in their marriage. Their sons attempt to intervene, but ultimately politics save the day.

_Once again, Sky Watcher officially has a name now, but I hate going back and fixing things so this is what it is. I've gotten a lot of requests for sequels and this is a bit of a jump ahead. I actually had a rough idea of this way before Trespasser came out, mostly because I got this song stuck in my head about seven months ago:_

**Treaty Renewal**

It had been almost ten years now of peace. Sure, there had been the issue with the Qunari, but mostly the Inquisition had worked as a neutral peacekeeping force throughout Thedas for the better part of a decade. While nominally under Divine Victoria's control, Lady Adaar still remained a formidable presence in the political scene and her army still not to be trifled with. 

However, now being technically a branch of the Chantry again, it put pressure on those not of Andrastian faith in regards to their status in the organization. Ambassadors began to question how welcome they were and allies wondered if they were on equal status with their religious peers. Adaar managed to ease most of the tensions and over the years it appeared her tactic of a mostly secular organization with the backing of an incredibly tolerant Chantry was paying off. Nevertheless, it still rubbed raw at some who, no matter how much they tried, could never entirely trust the Andrastians.

One of which was the husband of Cassandra Pentaghast, the shaman of the Avvar known as the Sky Watcher. The pressures had slowly grown over the years, the reminder that his wife was once asked to be the Divine looming as she was given more leadership in the Inquisition. He was proud of her, of course, but it worried him. According to his customs their marriage was soon to end, within only a few months. They had only briefly discussed it once or twice when the boys were small, but they were ten years old now. It was time to discuss what their future might look like. 

As a result, Sky Watcher had not been sleeping well.

He wandered the halls of Skyhold, looking at all that had changed. There were fewer people than when he had first come, more and more of a religious presence too. Though there were many more children, something that comforted him. Many of their old friends stayed and familiar faces would come too, time to time. But he had lived a decade within walls and he was growing restless. 

He ended up in the stables, pleased to see his friend Thom Rainier too was awake. He had not been sleeping well himself, both nervous and excited about his eldest step-daughter's upcoming wedding. If Sky Watcher ignored the grey in both their beards, he could almost pretend it was eleven years ago when they plotted Cassandra's courtship. 

Thom was putting the finishing touches on an elaborate headboard for the happy couple and Sky Watcher assisted, not speaking. Sky Watcher was not one to share his feelings easily, even if with an old friend. But Thom seemed to understand and provided a comforting presence.

The sun began to rise and Sky Watcher returned to his chambers. Cassandra was still sleeping, the covers wrapped around her. He smiled and curled beside her, kissing her neck. She smiled dreamily.

"Good morning, wife," he murmured.

She opened her eyes and rolled over to kiss him. "Good morning. Where were you?"

"Just a walk," he said. "The walls were too warm."

She stroked his face. "Are you alright, love?"

"Just fine," he promised. "Though I think it is time to climb the mountains. I need to speak to my Mother for a while. It has been too long."

"It's supposed to storm for the next few days," she said. "Could you wait?"

"It cannot," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm worried about you," she admitted. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I am afraid of what you will say."

Cassandra sat up. "Obern, tell me."

He sat up with her, taking her hands in his. "Soon it is our anniversary. Soon...you will no longer be tied to me. I worry that you might...it is different now, then when we married. Surely you see this. The Inquisition has changed and it has no need for the ambassadors it once did. There is little I can do here but be your husband. And it may be wiser for you to choose another now."

"Choose another?" She sputtered.

"One day you may be Inquisitor. I already prevented you from becoming Divine. I know how the others look at me. They see you married to a barbarian and I...I feel like a tame dog. Maybe it is best..."

Cassandra whispered, "How dare you. You want to leave, don't you?"

"I did not say that-"

Cassandra threw a pillow at his head. "You didn't have to. Get out. Get out!"

Sky Watcher did as she asked, closing the door behind him. He did not realize his sons were awake in the next room, hearing every word of the argument. Nor did he notice them closing the door quietly.

***

Amund crossed his arms. "Our parents are idiots."

Anthony asked nervously, "Do you think they'll split up?"

"They might because they're idiots," Amund grumbled, climbing back onto his bed.

"But then what happens to us? Is Dad going to leave?"

"If he does, I'm going with him," Amund said firmly. 

"But what about Mom?"

"Would you rather live in this boring place or go have adventures? We could have pet wolves and hunt and fish and it would be great, Tony. We'd have so much fun!"

"But I don't like the cold."

"Fine, you can stay here with Mom. They'll both get one of us." 

Anthony jumped into bed with his brother and hugged him. "But I don't want you to go. I'd miss you."

Amund frowned. "I'd miss you too."

"Maybe there's something we could do," Anthony suggested. "They love each other. Maybe we can remind them. We could get them back together."

"How?" Amund asked.

"What if they got married again?" Anthony said. "It could work! The priest is coming for Auntie Sera's wedding, they could get married at the same time."

"Dad...have an Andrastian wedding? Are you insane? When I told him I was thinking of getting confirmed, he nearly had a heart attack."

"It was just a thought! Do you have any bright ideas?"

Amund smirked. "Actually...I think I do."

***

Cassandra didn't drink often anymore after Josephine had lectured her about taking better care of herself. But she needed a drink that afternoon. The boys were still having their lessons and her husband was...frankly, she had no idea where he was and she was too angry with him to care. Eleven years. They had survived wars together, they had children together, she had been living in sin for him, and he just wanted to walk out because he missed getting frostbite? 

It was more than that and she knew it. She had seen him change over the years, his war paint absent, his clothes more and more Ferelden. If it weren’t for his bright red hair and dark complexion, it would have been hard to say he was Avvar. She could see the differences, but they were becoming less and less apparent to the untrained eye. He missed his home, his culture. Why hadn't she seen it before now? Why hadn't she acknowledged it? 

Due to it being so early in the afternoon, she had a limited choice of drinking partners. It was just weird seeking comfort from the younger generation now that those who had been children in the war had come of age. One couldn't confide in one's marriage to Kieran when she still remembered his voice dropping. So she was stuck with in between generations with Sera. And since she was about to be a bride herself, it seemed unfair to bother her with a reminder that not every marriage worked out.

Cassandra ended up going to Cullen's old tower, climbing up to the roof, and looking out at the mountains. It was technically her office now, but she always thought of it as his, even if he was now off in Tevinter with the love of his life with a dozen adopted children and just as many dogs. Retirement suited him, but she couldn't see it for herself just yet. She had served the Chantry so long, she had no idea what she would do. 

She climbed back down into her office and put the bottle back in the cupboard. She paused, seeing a note on her desk. She unfolded it suspiciously:

_Dinner tonight in the garden. Just you and me. Six o clock? -D Obern_

Cassandra was not a foolish woman. While Sky Watcher had been functionally illiterate when they met so it was conceivable that he had such a childish scrawl, she also had dozens of drawings from Anthony signed in big loopy letters. The fact that he had also obviously tried to write "Dad" first didn't help his case. Still, obviously her children were planning something and she thought it might be a prank, probably inspired by Sera's return to Skyhold. Cassandra felt like she could use a laugh, so she decided to play along with it. It couldn't hurt.

***

Sky Watcher arrived first at the garden. He had also figured out quickly that the note had not been from his wife, but hoped she would come regardless. 

She did, dressed in her civilian clothes. She didn't smile when she saw him and his heart ached. He still went to her and held his hand out. She took it and he led her to the picnic blanket that had been set for them. Luckily an adult had assisted otherwise they would have probably had only jam sandwiches. 

Shortly after they sat, they said in unison, "I'm sorry."

Both smiled and Sky Watcher said quietly, "You first."

"I love you," she admitted. "But I'm worried you're right. I think...I think I have caged you. I understand that if you're not happy anymore-"

He took her hand in his. "I am happy. You are my love and my heart. We have two sons who are the very air in my lungs."

"But it's not enough, is it?" Cassandra asked fearfully.

Sky Watcher bowed his head. "I have played this part for a decade and it has been worth it to be with you. You have done well with this Inquisition, we both have. But it is no longer war time and I have been far from my people for a long time. If you tell me that this is where you must be, then I will not ask you to leave it."

"And what will you do?"

"I do not know," he replied. "I am a shaman of my people and I am not a young man anymore. I should take an apprentice and serve as a leader once again. It is not enough anymore to serve as a diplomat. I am torn, my love. My family is my body, but the Mother has my soul. You serve your own God. You must understand that."

Cassandra started to cry and he brought his arms around her. 

"Nothing lasts forever," he murmured, holding back his own tears. "That is why my kind live our marriages as we do. The Gods chose eleven years for a reason and we have found why."

"No," she protested, shaking her head.

"No?" 

"I can't lose you," she said softly. "I can't."

"Then something must change," he whispered. 

He kissed her tenderly, cupping her face in his hands. And then he walked away.

***

Amund admitted, "Okay, that could have gone better."

"Duh. Great idea, genius."

"Hey, at least I had an idea instead of just blubbering about it like a baby?"

"Okay, let's think," Anthony said, pacing around the walkway. "So Dad wants to live with the Avvar and Mom wants to live here. Maybe they could do both? Maybe Dad could see how great Skyhold is!"

"And maybe Mom could see how awesome our clansmen are," Amund chimed in. "This isn't a bad idea....what does Dad like most about Skyhold?"

They were both stumped for awhile and eventually Anthony snapped his fingers. "He likes the Tavern and that quiz night thing!"

"Great. So you take him to that and talk up Skyhold."

"But I'm underage," Anthony argued.

"Then just don't drink, fool. And let's see. Mom likes books...do you think Uncle Varric could write one of his icky romance books about the Avvar? It might trick her."

"That'll take too long. How about if she goes...hmm...do you think..."

A familiar voice interrupted. "Boys, I think you're going to need the big guns for this one. And by guns, I mean arrows. And by arrows, I mean me."

They both turned, seeing Sera sitting on top of the gazebo, eating an apple. She tossed the apple and jumped down. 

"I saw your parents when they were dating, right? Both hopeless. They just need a push. And I've got the perf idea."

***

_Cassandra. It's me, Andraste._

Cassandra opened her eyes blearily as the voice whispered from the window, _Cassandra, it's time for you to retire to the countryside. Take your burly husband and go. And give your sons an extra cupcake at dinner. WooooOOO._

Cassandra grumbled, "Sera, I know that's you."

_Blasphemy! This is Andraste, you-OW!_

Cassandra's pillow knocked Sera from the window, tossing her back to the balcony. Cassandra turned to her side, rolling her eyes.

***

Cassandra waited at the gates of Skyhold as her husband left the castle and walked towards her. She caught her breath. It has been a long time since she had seen him in his full regalia. She couldn't help but notice others staring at him. She found it hard to take her eyes off of him herself.

When he noticed her, he went to her side, laying his pack at her feet.

"Wife," he murmured, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to come with you up the mountain," she said. 

"It will be a long day's travel," he warned. "And it will be a cold night."

"I want to support you," Cassandra said. "You have supported my faith all these years. Let me go with you now. The boys will be fine."

She linked her hand with his and he smiled briefly beneath his mask. "Then let us go before the snow starts."

***

Sky Watcher spoke little as they climbed, but Cassandra did not mind. She was seeing him in his element. His strides were stronger and with his long cape in the brisk winds, he almost looked like a king. He occasionally looked back to make sure he had not lost her but otherwise he moved forward.

When they reached the summit, Cassandra made camp while he walked out on his own, needing to commune with his Mother. He was gone even after the sunset and Cassandra began to worry. But she didn't want to interrupt him so she waited.

She grew cold by the fire and she finally went inside the tent, lying under the furs. She was beginning to drift off when Sky Watcher finally entered, taking off his clothes. He slipped under the furs and kissed her neck. 

"I missed you," he said softly.

She turned to face him and he kissed her tenderly.

"Did you find the answer you sought?" She asked nervously.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The Lady of the Skies keeps her knowledge to herself for now. My mind is too clouded to see her signs, as much as I wish for her guidance. It is a test of faith. Perhaps in my dreams tonight I will find wisdom. But for now, let us enjoy this time together."

She kissed him and he slipped her nightclothes off her shoulders. They kissed deeply but she hesitated, putting her hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She said nothing and he brought her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and he stroked through her hair.

"What if the answer isn't something either of us want?" She asked quietly.

"Then it is not the right answer," he teased. 

Cassandra fell asleep first, comforted by his bare chest against her back. She dreamed vividly of Nevarra. First of Cumberland and the Waking Sea, but deeper memories emerged of bedtime stories of the north, the desolate desert and the seemingly endless Imperial Highway.

Her sons were running in a field, a wolf beside them. They wore simple clothes, filthy from the dirt. Their destination grew clearer to her. An Avvar hold with a small Inquisition flag near the entrance, like the ones allies used in the war. 

Cassandra felt a hand on her arm and she woke, gasping. In the moonlight, she could see her husband's astonished smile.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" He whispered.

"I don't know-"

"A dream, a sign. The Mother chose to speak to us both."

"Oh, what exactly are we supposed to have dreamed?" She asked gruffly.

"Our home," he said. "We are to join my people in the Silent Plains. That is where we are both needed, my love."

Cassandra shook her head. "No, this is ridiculous. This can't-this is a trick."

Sky Watcher sighed and turned from her. "Believe what you will then, Andrastian."

Cassandra rolled away from him, wrapping the furs around her. She did not sleep the rest of the night. In the dawn, she left for Skyhold first, leaving her husband a note. She needed time to think. 

When she returned to the Keep, she went to her office to check over the work she had missed the day before. To her surprise, Adaar was waiting at her desk.

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Our scouts said you'd be back soon and I needed to talk to you. Walk with me?"

Cassandra followed her onto the walls and Adaar led them around the castle.

"I've been thinking about our situation in Tevinter," Adaar explained. "Dorian has passed on information regarding some political changes that have me concerned. I would like to have agents closer to the ground but I fear moving any soldiers near the border. But it occurred to me that we already have allies near Tevinter. The Avvar. That is where you come in."

Cassandra's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"It's quite simple, really. Sandfire Keep is not far from the Imperial Highway and they have a formidable presence in the area. I can't risk sending anyone who might attract suspicion, but you are the wife of their shaman and Nevarra is your home country. It would be only natural if the two of you moved there. You wouldn't be a spy as much as an advisor to both the Avvar and to the Inquisition. The area is relatively safe, but troops can mobilized from there quickly if need be. I know it would be quite the change for your family, but-"

"I'll do it," Cassandra blurted out. "Yes. I'll do it."

Adaar laughed in surprise, "Alright then. I'll send a raven out to Movran to discuss the idea. It'd be a few weeks at least, but we'll start making preparations. I imagine you'll want to discuss it with your husband though."

"Of course," Cassandra agreed. "Please, I should seek him out."

Despite her long journey to Skyhold, Cassandra ran back the way she came, looking for Sky Watcher. She saw him coming down the mountain and she raced to his side, kissing him hard. He dropped his pack and embraced her.

She told him Adaar's offer in a quick burst and he grinned, kissing her.

"I told you," he said. "The Lady provides."

Cassandra playfully shoved him away. "You must have heard the Inquisitor talk about it before, you fox."

"Believe what you wish, wife," he said.

"There is one problem though," Cassandra pointed out. "In a month we won't be married anymore."

"That is easy enough to fix," he said, stroking her cheek. 

***

The Avvar typically do not renew their vows, but the Chantry welcomes it. And since they were moving to live with the Avaar, it seemed only appropriate that Cassandra finally got to have an Andrastian wedding. The priestess was kind enough to throw in a few nods to interfaith dialogue which neither party agreed with but appreciated the sentiment. It was a small affair with just their sons and a few friends. Only a few days later, they would be on the road to Nevarra. 

Both Anthony and Amund were incredibly excited the entire voyage, eager to see their father's people. Cassandra was worried they would be disappointed, but even she was in awe when they approached the Keep. Out of nothing, the Avvar had spent the past ten years creating a pleasant way-post on the highway where people of all cultures were welcome. 

Sky Watcher's clan embraced them with delight. Her husband had confided that he feared his people would reject him, but they welcomed him as a long lost son. They had even built a small home for he and his family. It was modest, but much more comfortable than the tents Cassandra had been fearing. It took some adjusting, but the family settled in relatively quickly. Sky Watcher worked alongside the other augur who had come to them after leaving his own clan for a male lover at Sandfire. It was unusual for there to be two shaman at a Keep but they became fast friends. 

A few months after arriving in Sandfire, Cassandra took her sons to meet her uncle who was interested in taking Amund as an apprentice. Cassandra hesitated, but Nevarra City was close enough that she could travel back and forth easily enough. Shortly after Vestalus retired from his position and gave the title to his second. He too moved to Sandfire Keep in order to continue training Amund and to have a much-deserved respite from Nevarran politics. Amund was lucky enough to have both he and Sky Watcher as teachers, letting the young mage harness his powers to his full potential. Anthony asked to be taught swordplay and Cassandra delighted in teaching her son her own knowledge and the clan taught him the ancient ways of the Avvar. At twelve years old, he was not as inherently talented as his brother, but he made up for it in dedication. 

In years that followed, neither Obern the Sky Watcher or Cassandra could predict what might happen in Tevinter, but they were on the frontlines, ready to defend both their peoples from whatever came next. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also low-key Sera + Tituba Adaar happening in the background. I have sort of a meet the parents thing that I've been playing with but I don't think I'll ever end up writing.


End file.
